The Beast Within
by AnonymousMouse13
Summary: Descendants Story takes place after the coronation. Features (Ben/Mal) (Evie/Doug) (Carlos/Jane) (Jay/Audrey) Ben once saved Mal from the darkness inside her, can she do the same for him? First story, so be kind.


**The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a month since the coronation, and life, all in all was pretty good. Carlos and Jane had begun to spend a lot of time together. Jay was crushing it on the tourney field, and Evie and Doug were officially a couple. But, Ben and Mal were on a different whole different level. Their friends joked that it was as if they suffered physical pain at the prospect of being apart, even when only a few hours. They ate lunch together, studied together, had dinner, and Ben even changed some of his class schedule to take more classes with Mal. Their friends didn't mind, as long as they were happy. Although Evie wished she had a bit more time with Mal. She wanted to tell her all about how things were going with Doug who was amazing. Being king did make it difficult for Ben to have as much free time with Mal as he wanted. At least 3 days a week he had to attend some meeting or other. Kinghood was stressful. It always seemed as if though something somewhere was wrong. He would get the dwarfs mining plans sorted out, then turn around only to find that now it was in the way of the magic bean crop. There never seemed to be a point where everyone was satisfied. They only way he kept his sanity was the knowledge that once he was done for the day he would be with her.

On one sunny afternoon, the friends were sitting down to lunch and enjoying each other's company. It did not go unnoticed that Carlos carried Jane's lunch tray for her. When he sat it down, Jay elbowed him in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Carlos shoved him back, but his cheeks were flushed. Ben and Mal walked up hand in hand with their trays "What's so funny?" Mal asked smiling brightly. She smiled a lot more now a days. "Its nothing," Carlos snapped to which there was another explosion of giggles. "I'll tell you later!" Evie whispered to Mal. They sat down at the table. "So Jay," Ben began," What do think of those new plays for the game tomorrow night?" Jay was about to answer when Mal suddenly put her burger down "Yuck!" She exclaimed grabbing Evie's soda and taking a big gulp. "What's wrong? Ben asked. "Ugh, nothing really, Its just that I asked for no mayo. I hate mayo. Oh well." She said munching her fries instead. It really wasn't a big deal. Ben jumped up from the bench. "Oh well!?" He shouted, "Just oh well!? No way! I heard you ask for no mayo! They can't do this to the king's girl!" With that he grabbed her burger, slammed it in the trashcan and stalked away towards the kitchens. Mal was sure she saw a flash of red in his eyes. The whole table was silent. Jane who was already a bit skittish looked as though she might pass out.

Lonnie ran up to the table," Hey, guys! Everything ok? I heard shouting." No one knew how to answer for a moment. Mal regained herself. " Oh" she said, "Everything's fine. Ben was just playing around. He'll be right back." She forced a smile. "Oh, ok" said Lonnie," See you at the game." With that she flipped her long beautiful hair and walked away.

Mal looked at the group now starring at her. She was already the one they turned to for answers, but especially when it had to do with Ben. "Its fine" She said, "He is just a bit stressed out today. Its hard to be King." "ok" Jay shrugged and dug back into his plate of spaghetti. After a few minutes Ben returned with a new burger for Mal." Here you go my dear, a mayo free burger." He said smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

He sat down and began eating his own lunch. Turning to Jay he said, "so, about those plays." No one knew what to think. It was as if though nothing happened.

He was his usual happy friendly self. Sparkling hazel eyes and all. Mal was concerned, but decided to indeed chalk it up to stress and move on. She thanked him for the burger and ate like everything was fine. One by one the friends followed her lead, and soon it really was as if nothing happened. Later that night Mal was sitting on Ben's bed writing a book report on the history of the Ogre wars. Ben sat on the floor with his back against the bed working on a particularly difficult math equation. Every once in while he would reach up behind him feel around for her hand on the bed and give it a squeeze. He seemed fine. Mal considered bringing up the lunch incident, but thought better of it. Whatever that was it was gone now.

About 10 minutes before curfew Mal packed up her books, kissed Ben on the cheek and when to her and Evie's room. The door was locked. She heard whispers and scuffling, and then the door opened. "Oh hey Mal! I didn't hear you. …Sorry" Evie smiled. Her lipstick was smudged, which, on her was a very strange sight to behold. Evie's makeup was either perfect or she was still in the bathroom getting ready. There was no in between. Mal smirked when she saw Doug over by Evie's mirror fixing his hair with his fingers. "Oh,… ah, hi Mal" he said when he saw her notice him in the mirror." How's Ben doing?" "Oh he's fine." Mal answered," like I said, just stress." Doug kissed Evie on the cheek smiled at Mal and left for his dorm. "ok," said Mal before Evie had a chance, "spill it!." "What!? It was nothing!" Evie blushed a vibrant hot pink, grabbed a pillow and held it up to face squealing and stomping her feet. "We kissed!" she blurted when she came up for air. Mal smiled, sat next to her and said "so how was it " For the next hour Evie told Mal everything about their date that night.

 **Chapter 2**

The next day was Friday, game day, and this was homecoming. The whole school felt electric buzzing with excitement. Almost everyone was wearing blue and yellow. Even Mal wore Ben's away game jersey. It clashed with her purple jeans and black combat boots, but she was the last person to care. She stood at her locker getting what she needed for the day. When she swung her locker shut she was presently surprised to see Ben smiling at her. "You look fantastic!" he beamed, proud to see her in his jersey. "Thanks," she said, "I practically had to spell Evie to let me leave the dorm. Apparently, I don't match." " looks good to me," he said. Ben took her hand and they went to class.

Jane and Audrey walked in next wearing Carlos and Jays jerseys respectively. Lonnie walked in wearing Chad's. When Evie walked in, however, every head in the room turned. She had made herself a spectacular outfit covered in blue and gold glitter, with a pleated skirt and a blouse that had a bejeweled knight down the entire length of her back to represent the fighting knights. If there's one aspect of Auradon life that Evie took to especially well, it was school spirit! It did not go unnoticed that Doug walked in right behind her wearing a glittered bow tie to match her outfit. No one could concentrate today, not even the teachers, so classes were a bit more lax than usual. Finally It was 3:00 and the end of day chime sounded. Each player sought out the lady wearing his jersey for a good luck kiss. Jane hesitantly kissed Carlos on the cheek and they both blushed. Jay tried his best to catch Audrey, but she was still playing hard to get. He gave up and walked away only for Audrey to sneak up behind him, tap his shoulder and plant a quick kiss on his lips as he turned around, then dash off giggling. Jay walked to the game a little taller. When Ben found Mal, she was waiting by his locker. They hadn't kissed yet. Not for real, not on the lips. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he didn't want to push Mal. He figured she would let him know when she was ready. He walked up, look her hand, kissed it and said." Wish me luck." She went up on her tiptoes kissed his cheek and whispered "good luck" into his ear. The game was going great! The knights were up by 6 against the Arendel Ice Yetis. Ben was having the game of his life he scored 4 of the goals himself. About half way into the 3rd quarter Carlos got hit with a particularly nasty block winding him and smashing him onto the ground against his shield. The metal edge of the blue and yellow shield sliced across his skin on impact. The cut wasn't deep , just normal tourney wear and tear really, but when Ben saw the blood, it flipped a switch.

His eyes flashed red and he growled tearing off his helmet and gloves charging at the unfortunate player who trampled Carlos. Mal could see the red glinting in his eyes from the stands. She was horrified. There was no way she could get there to stop him. "Jay!" She screamed! He looked up to see her frantically gesturing towards Ben. Then he noticed Ben was nearly upon the unsuspecting player. Jay ran up and grabbed him from behind "Back off!" Ben snarled! When Jay saw his eyes he backed away, but when Ben began to advance on the player he grabbed him again," You're not thinking strait Bro!" The force of Ben's resolve was practically dragging Jay along with him now. One by one the other players who had been attending to Carlos noticed the struggle and joined Jay in restraining Ben. Soon the whole crowd was watching the team practically tackle their king to prevent him from attacking the now terrified Ice Yeti player. Coach ran up the pile of Blue and gold clad teammates blowing his whistle furiously!" Boys, boys! What's going on here! Get off the king!" As they each got off the pile, you could see more and more of Ben. Finally Jay got up cautiously as if expecting Ben to pop up and charge at them. Ben looked shocked. His eyes were clear and blinking," What happened?" He asked bewildered.

Carlos ran to him, "Hey man! Are you ok?!" He was clearly concerned. "I'm fine." Said Ben a little unsure. "Are you ok?" "Oh yea," said Carlos brightening. Jane was so upset that I got hurt that she said she wants to go out for ice cream later so she can keep an eye on me! Isn't that great!?" Ben laughed. "Way to go Carlos!" The rest of the game went without incident, but Jay kept a close eye on Ben. The knights won 8 to 6, and the whole student body beamed with pride and excitement. When the game was over, Ben rushed into the stands scooped Mal up in his arms and twirled her around. He was so happy, but Mal was having trouble getting into the spirit of things. She was very worried about Ben.

The team went out for victory pizza and all the ladies joined them. Amidst the pizza, pop, and general revelry, Mal seemed distracted. "What's wrong?" asked a concerned looking Ben. "Nothing, um….can we go talk?" Mel answered. Ben gulped. He felt a pit in his stomach. "It's never good when a girl wants to talk "Chad had told him once in the locker room. "Sure," he said, "anything you want." She took his hand and they walked to an empty table in the back corner the restaurant. When they sat down, Ben couldn't wait.. "What's wrong!" he blurted. Mal jumped. He noticed instantly because that was odd for her, Mal was almost never startled. Something was wrong. "Are you feeling alright? "She asked tentatively! "Sure" said Ben brightening. "My team just won our homecoming game! I'm at a restaurant with my friends and my beautiful girlfriend, and tomorrow I'll get to dance the night away with her!?" He was beaming now. Mal smiled nervously "Thank you, but I'm just concerned you seem a little… tense." "Tense?" He said questionably. "What do you mean?" Mal thought for a moment how to answer, "Well… lately you've been, a little… aggressive." "Aggressive!?" Ben Exclaimed. "Mal, I would never be aggressive with you! Please tell me what I did and I'll make it right! I'm so sorry I made you feel that way!" Mal could see how worried he was that he may have hurt her and didn't even know it "No, no, no" she said. "You haven't been aggressive with me, but you have been a little quick to anger in a couple of situations lately, it's really not like you." "What situations?" He asked "Well today during the game Carlos got tackled and you almost attacked the other player." "I don't really remember that. I mean, I know Carlos got hit, But I'm not sure what happened after that." "You tried to attack the other player. You where more angry then I even knew you could get Jay and the rest of the team had to restrain you." "Oh," Said Ben looking a little ashamed. " I guess it was probably just the adrenaline." "Really?" asked Mal. "Yeah, big homecoming game and all. Don't worry too much about it. I feel fine, I promise! But if it makes you feel better, I'll try to tone it down a bit on the field." He squeezed her hand clearly ready to be done with this particular conversation.

Mal decided that made sense and to be satisfied with his answer. They went back to join their friends. When she sat down next to Evie, she leaned in and whispered, "Everything ok?" Mal nodded and gave her a half smile that wasn't very convincing. Back at the dorm that night, Mal and Evie finally had a chance to spend some time alone to chat. Evie had so much to share about Dough. It seemed like things where going really well for them, and that made Mal glad.

 **Chapter 3**

The Next day, everyone was in a frenzy. Evie got up extra early to begin her beauty ritual. Ben and Mal had to be ready early because the press wanted to do a homecoming photo shoot of the king and his date. When Evie heard that the press would be there, she had begged Ben to let her and Doug be in some of the photos. It didn't take much convincing, Ben was always happy to share the spotlight, pretty soon the whole group of friends was involved. At the prospect of being in a magazine Audrey had even accepted Jay's invitation to the dance, although Mal suspected she would have gone with him anyway.

Not as early a bird as Evie, Mal was trying to get a bit more sleep. It was 11 O'clock, but they hadn't gone to bed till nearly 3 a.m. She rolled over and buried her head under the pillows, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ugh…" she groaned. Evie was in the bathroom, so it was up to her to get up. She cracked open the door yawning. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity! As girls and dresses and makeup bags filled the room. Everyone was giggling. Giggling was something Mal could do without. The only person who made her giggle was Ben, and that wasn't very often. "Yes please come in" she said sarcastically as the last girl filed in she turned to see Lonnie, Jane, and Audrey in a sea of pink taffeta and hair curlers. They gasped when they saw Mal looking half asleep in purple pajamas with her hair sticking in every direction. " Mal! What are you doing!? You have to get ready for the photo shoot!" Audrey scoulded! Mal rolled her eyes and reached for her comb by the bed. "ummm… Mal" a small voice said behind her. It was Jane. "Ummm… I was wondering if you would do my hair, um please. I … I want to look my best for…Carlos." She blushed. Mal had to smile. "Well ok, lets see what I can do." She grabbed her spell book and searched it for a spell.

Since the coronation, Mal hadn't done much magic. She really hadn't needed to because she had everything she wanted now. "Ahh," She said, "Here we go. Beware, foreswear, up-do Jane's hair." She ficked her fingers and a cloud of green sparkles surrounded Jane's hair. When the cloud dissipated, everyone was staring. It was still Jane, but she looked much more regal. Her soft brown hair was piled in a high bun, and silky curling tendrils fell at the sides of her face. The bun was held in place by a pale blue jeweled bow clipped at the side. It was stunning. "Oh oh… do mine next!" Lonnie was jumping up and down now. Soon everyone had a fabulously fancy up-do adorned with some type of crystal accent.

Even Evie wanted to join in on the fun and get her hair magically done. Mal spelled her a beautiful tiara that glittered like diamonds nestled into waves of gorgeous blue locks. "Ok" said Evie, "now it's our turn." The four girls converged on Mal before she had time to protest. Soon, they were done with her, and shoved her in front of the mirror. Mal couldn't believe her eyes. She was actually looked kind of pretty. "Wow," said Mal, "I look…." "not hideous!" Evie laughed. The purple gown Evie had made matched Mal's hair perfectly, and her make up was just how she liked it, subtle. "Oh! It's time to go meet the boys!" Lonnie exclaimed. There was some last minute jostling in front of the mirror before heading out the door. They met the boys on the tourney field to get some shots in front of the homecoming banner the cheerleaders had made over the goal. Ben stopped in his tracks the moment that he saw Mal, "Wow" he said." for the second time I under...ouch!" he laughed when Mal playfully slapped his arm to prevent him from finishing his cheesy line. "You look great too!" She smiled and hugged him. I got this for you; he pulled a small box from behind his back and opened it. There was a corsage made of purple roses and baby's breath. The roses had been frosted with glitter. "I know it's corny" he said shrugging. "But you know, tradition and all" "No,it's,... I love it" she said as he slipped it onto her wrist. "Ok group!" The photographer said, and for the next 2 hrs. it was fun poses and plastered smiles. Just as Mal was about to get ice packs for her sore cheeks when it was announced that they were done, and free to go to dinner before the game. The group went to Lumiere's where they were treated like royalty, undoubtedly because of Ben.

 **Chapter 4**

After dinner the limo transported everyone to the dance. The pep team had done a fantastic job of decorating the ballroom in blue and gold. One by one, couples split from the group. Carlos and Jane headed straight to the chocolate fountain. Audrey grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him over to a gaggle of cheerleaders. Lonnie, Chad, Evie and Doug all headed right to the dance floor. Mal was starting to feel the effects of the late night and really just wanted to sit for a little while and watch everybody. Ben didn't care what they did as long as he was with her. So the couple got some punch and sat at one of the elaborately set tables.

A slow song began to play and Doug tentatively reached out to hold Evie by the waist and dance with her. She smiled and stepped closer to him wrapping her hands behind his neck. "Ummm… Evie?" "Yes Doug?" "I really like spending time with you" "I like spending time with you too Doug" "Evie?" "Yes" "Would you wear my ring? I know it's not as fancy as Ben's, and you deserve a fancy ring, but…" "Of course! It's perfect! I love it!" She was so happy after he slipped it onto her finger that she planted a big kiss right on his lips!

"More punch?" Ben asked Mal. "Oh sure, thank you." Mal answered. He took their cups and headed to the punch bowl. He was only gone for a moment when Chad sat down on the other side of Mal. The two were still not friends, but slowly they were warming up to being around each other, for the sake of the group. "Wooo... " said Chad, "That Lonnie sure can dance!" "Yeah, she looks great out there, I can't dance like that." "Oh come on" said Chad. " I bet you are a fantastic dancer. Common, I'll show you, lets dance." He stood and held a hand out to Mal. For a moment she considered taking it, but her contemplation was cut short. "DUDE!" Ben snarled suddenly standing behind Mal. "What do you think you're doing! Mal is my girl! So back off!" His eyes were glowing now, an intense red that was no longer just a glint. "Whoa man! What's with your eyes? Are you ok?" Chad had backed away from Mal and was staring at Ben. "…Am I …ok?" Ben growled slowly. "I don't know…. MAN" he said mockingly. "I would be ok if you weren't trying to steal my girl the second I turn my back!"

He dropped the cups of punch now and was inching towards Chad, backing him against the wall. "What? Hey look Ben; It's me Chad, your buddy. I would never do that to you, we were just talking." You could start to hear the panic in Chad's voice. Against the wall, he had nowhere to run, and Ben was practically on top of him. " I'll teach you to try and steal my girl and then lie about it!" Ben reached out grabbed Chad by the lapels and lifted him against the wall with a beastly strength no one knew he had. He brought his face within inches of Chad's, opened his mouth and roared! Chad screamed in terror. The whole banquet hall was silent. No one knew what to do. They were all frozen in panic. Ben had taken on a completely different posture, almost creature like. His roar was not that of an angry king, but of a fierce lion. His top K9 teeth began to lengthen into fangs, and his hands, still holding Chad up against the wall took on a more claw like shape, his fingernails becoming sharp talons and tearing through the fabric of Chad's jacket.

Fairy godmother ran up to them and tried to defuse the situation, "Ben,... Ben dear, it's going to be alright." Ben turned towards her snarling. She jumped back. The only person who was not afraid to approach him was Mal. She quietly walked up and rested a hand on one of Ben's arms. He turned to meet her glowing green gaze. For a moment they froze like that. "Ben," She whispered, "tightening her grip on his arm reassuringly. "This isn't you. Look, you are hurting your friend. I need you to put him down." Ben growled. Mal reached up with her free hand and ran calming fingers over his head and though his hair. He softened a bit at the gentle touch. She was getting somewhere. She just needed him to follow her away from everyone else so he didn't hurt anymore of his friends, but then, Chad chimed in "Yeah man! Common, let me go!" At the sound of Chad's voice the beast emerged again. Ben tore his gaze from Mal. Looked at Chad raising him another inch and roared again before tossing him to the side. Chad crashed into a table. He was stunned and sore, but otherwise unharmed, ….for now, but Ben was stalking towards him. Mal ran in between them to intercept Ben's pursuit. Jay and Carlos made a move towards Mal's side, but she discreetly waved them away and motioned for everyone to stay still. They listened because if anyone could handle a loved one turned into a monster, it was Mal. Fairy godmother backed away silently to call Ben's parents.

Ben and Mal stared at each other. It was clear that there was a struggle going on within Ben, but it was unclear who was winning. He took a growling step towards her, but stopped back when she said his name. "Ben" her hand was outstretched in a sign of surrender. "Ben, I know you are in there, and I know you won't hurt me." He growled. "I know you're confused, but it's ok. We are not your enemies. I think this has something to do with your father's curse, but he beat it, Ben. I know you can too!" For a split second, his eyes cleared. She was getting through. Then he looked past her and saw Chad sprawled out on a broken table. Realization struck him. He did that! He did that to his friend. He lifted his hands to back away, and then caught sight of his claws. He roared in frustration. Looked at Mal and ran for the door only to be met by his parents. When Belle saw his face she screamed. The sight of his mother afraid of him, was too much. He changed course, charged for the window and jumped through showering the ballroom in shards of glass. Mal raced to the window, but could only see him as a dark shape about to disappear into the enchanted forest. Just before disappearing into the trees, he turned for one last glimpse of Mal, all he could see where glowing eyes, and all she could see were searing red ones, then he was gone.

"Oh my sweet boy!" Bell was sobbing. Beast was holding her up, but he found it difficult to be comforting. "This is my fault!" He bellowed, "I've passed my curse onto my only son! I'll never forgive myself!" "No, no, your majesty," Fairy Godmother interjected. " No one could have predicted this. Having been a beast for half of your life, your future children were bound to have beast in their blood, but we could never have known how it would manifest itself in Ben. I think likely the pressures of being king may have triggered the residual curse in his blood" "We have to find him!" Belle pleaded to her husband. "No, " Said Beast, "we don't." He looked at Mal. "…Me?" asked Mal "If this is my curse, then only true love can bring our son back, and while our love for him is true, I think it's you who must free him, as Belle did for me 20 years ago. That is, …if you love him." he said solemnly. "I…" Mal started, she knew how she felt about Ben, but she hadn't said it yet, not even to herself. " …I can do it," she continued and ran out of the room to find him in the forest.

It was dark she had to stumble around finding her way. "Ben" She called! There was no answer. After what seemed like an eternity of walking blindly, eventually she heard a low growl, like a wounded animal. She approached the sound and found Ben sitting on a fallen tree in a clearing. He was trying to shake his fingers back to normal and growling in frustration. "Ben" she said tentatively. "Get back!" He shouted, " I don't want to hurt you! I can't control it!" his voice was strained and raspy. He was clearly in turmoil. "You won't Ben." "How do you know that!" He bellowed. She thought for a moment, she knew the struggle he was going through. "Because… I'm listening to my heart." She whispered. He looked at her, remembering how he had used those same words to calm the storm in Mal's heart once before.

He was looking down at his hands when suddenly they were in hers. He looked up. She was smiling down at him, pressing his clawlike hands in hers. "Why are you smiling?" He asked confused and a little frustrated. "Because " She said, " …I love you." He was taken aback. She had never said that before. How could she now, how could she love… a beast? "You can't love me," he said pulling his hands away, "I'm a beast!" "Part beast!" She corrected him, "and I'm part dragon, so I think we can handle this." She took his hands again and pulled him to his feet. "Do you love me?" she asked "You know I do" " Then trust me" she said. She guided his hands to her waist, and wrapped hers around his neck, and then before he could protest, she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He was so afraid of hurting her that he instinctively wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. Her lips where soft and warm, and her embrace was so comforting. He felt a heat between them. It washed over him like a wave relieving all the tension in his muscles. Relaxing him. He deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her lower back. "Oh!" Mal exclaimed breaking the kiss. He let go of her immediately. "Did I hurt you!" He was so worried.

" No!" She said, "I felt your hands on my back" " …I'm sorry." he said sheepishly, "It just felt so nice to hold you." "No!" She corrected, " I felt your hands!" She grabbed his hands and held them up to eye level. She was right they were his normal human hands. In fact his whole posture had gone back to normal no more fangs, and his sparkling hazel eyes were clear! He beamed grabbing Mal in a hug and twirling her around! "You did it! You saved me! Mal, I love you so much!" He put her down and pulled into another kiss. The beast was gone.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
